Die Tortur
by cold mirror
Summary: Als Wurmschwanz sich weigert für Snape zu arbeiten, findet er schnell heraus, dass Snape eigene Methoden hat, seinen Willen durchzusetzen.


Titel: Die Tortur  
Autor: Cold Mirror  
Fertiggestellt: April 2006  
Pairing: Snape/Lucius/Wurmschwanz  
Kategorie: Slash  
Beschreibung: Als Wurmschwanz sich weigert für Snape zu arbeiten, findet er schnell heraus, dass Snape eigene Methoden hat, seinen Willen durchzusetzen.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling frisst Pinguinscheiße.  
Kommentar: Wurmschwanz ist die absolut ungeilste Person bei Harry Potter, gleich nach Dumbledore. Den will einfach niemand nackt sehen oder in eine Sexszene integriert haben. Warum sind diese kranken Dinge in meinem Kopf...? WARUM? Ach ja, eigentlich ist Lucius zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in Askaban, aber ich hoffe, ich darf mir zwecks eines Pornos diesen Fehler erlauben...  
JK Rowling: dreht sich im Grabe um  
(Die ist doch gar nicht tot...?)

  
DIE TORTUR  
_  
_Ein ganzes Buch voller Illustrationen längst verbotener Gerätschaften. Es gab weltweit nur zehn Exemplare, davon nur zwei vollständig erhaltene und nur eines war noch nicht vom Zaubereiministerium beschlagnahmt worden und eben dieses Buch hielten Lucius und Snape jetzt in den Händen.  
"Dieses Buch ist zwei Vermögen wert. Selbst ICH könnte es mir nicht leisten..." sagte Lucius und blickte voller Bewunderung auf die alte Schrift, die so verblasst war, dass man sie kaum lesen konnte. Snape klang weniger bewundernd, als er das Buch aufschlug, dennoch leuchteten seine Augen für einen Moment auf.  
"An solche Bücher kommt man nicht mit Geld, sondern nur mit _Beziehungen_."  
Todesser zu sein und Lord Voldemorts Gunst zu haben war eine solche Beziehung. Lucius erschauderte vor Erfurcht, als er sich vorstellte, dass die mächtigen, tödlichen Hände des dunklen Lords auch schon dieses Buch berührt hatten. Eine böse Aura ging von den Seiten aus, die Illustrationen waren stilistisch schlicht gehalten und doch vermittelten sie ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Wer auch immer der Verfasser des Buches gewesen war, er musste Freude daran gehabt haben, Menschen in jeder erdenklichen Weise zu quälen. Es war faszinierend. Stundenlang hätten sie sich über jedes einzelne Bild amüsieren können, wenn sie nicht irgendwann der Durst überkommen hätte.  
"WURMSCHWANZ!"  
Es fehlte nur noch eins dieser altmodischen schwarzen Hausmädchenkleider mit weißer Spitzenschürze um das derzeitige Dasein von Peter Pettigrew, genannt Wurmschwanz, zu vollenden. Selbst als Ratte hatte er mehr Würde gehabt. Den ganzen Tag nur putzen und Staub wischen - davon gab es in dieser muffigen Wohnung viel. Am schlimmsten war es jedoch Snape und seinen Gästen Getränke zu servieren. Es war erniedrigend von Snape wie Ungeziefer behandelt zu werden, während andere dabei zusahen. Ein Glück, dass Wurmschwanz nie kochen gelernt hatte, sonst hätte er wohlmöglich noch das Küchenmädchen spielen müssen. _Spielen... _die ganze Arbeit, die er erledigen sollte, könnte in kurzer Zeit mit Magie bewältigt werden. Es war nichts weiter als ein Spiel, eine reine Beschäftigungstherapie, ohne Sinn und Nutzen. Ihm war dies alles höchst zuwider, trotzdem spielte er dieses Spiel mit, schließlich wollte er den dunklen Lord, der ihm den Auftrag gab Snape zu helfen, nicht erzürnen. Mürrisch stampfte Wurmschwanz den Treppengang entlang zur Tür, die hinter Snapes Bücherregal verborgen war und öffnete sie.  
"Sie haben mich gerufen...?"  
Snape und Lucius saßen eng beieinander, ihre Gesichter jeweils von langem schwarzem, bzw. blondem Haar verdeckt und beugten sich über ein ziemlich alt aussehendes Buch.  
"Hol uns etwas von dem Drachenwein, Wurmschwanz."  
Wurmschwanz sah zur Vorratskammertür, die keine drei Meter von Snapes Stuhl entfernt war, vermied es aber, Snape auf seine Faulheit anzusprechen und ging dessen Wunsch nach. Im Weinregal waren in wenigen Wochen fast alle Flaschen von Snape aufgebraucht worden, auch ohne Gäste, und Wurmschwanz beschlich der Verdacht, dass Snape entweder viel zu feiern hatte oder (was wohl eher der Fall war) dass er versuchte seinen Schmerz zu ertränken. Ungeschickt zog Wurmschwanz eine Flasche aus dem Regal. Was kümmerte es ihn, dass sich dieser verbitterte, alternde Gruftie dem Suff hingab? Sollte er doch daran verrecken, dann würde er endlich seine Ruhe haben. Mit der Flasche in der Hand ging Wurmschwanz zum Todesserpaar zurück und hielt ihnen den Wein entgegen.  
"Man trinkt Wein nicht aus der Flasche, Wurmschwanz. Hol gefälligst Gläser."  
Einen genervten Seufzer ausstoßend drehte sich Wurmschwanz auf der Achse, holte halbwegs saubere Gläser aus der versifften Küche und kam erneut wieder, um Flasche und Gläser in Snapes Richtung zu halten.  
"So willst du guten Drachenwein servieren? Stell beides auf ein Tablett."  
_Ich wünsche dir die Pest an den Hals - _wäre eine Deutung von Wurmschwanz' Gesichtsausdruck gewesen, als er sich wiederum auf den Weg machte, um ein Tablett zu holen. Etwas wackelig balancierte er den Wein darauf zurück und kam vor den beiden Todessern zum Stehen. Keiner von beiden machte sich die Mühe ihn anzusehen.  
"Wir sind gerade beschäftigt, wie du siehst, es wäre höflich uns einzuschenken. In Sachen Servieren hast du noch einiges zu lernen..."  
Geschwüre aus angestauter Wut brachen in Wurmschwanz auf und er konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
"Ich kein Hauself!"  
Er schmiss das Tablett mit lautem Krachen auf den Boden. Mit flatterndem Atem sah er auf die zerbrochene Flasche zu seinen Füßen und dann zu Snape und Lucius. Diese hatten nicht einmal von ihrem Buch aufgeschaut.  
"Haben Sie gehört, ich bin nicht Ihr Hauself! Verdammt nochmal, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"  
Wurmschwanz schritt über die knirschenden Scherben, packte nach dem Buch und riss es ihnen aus der Hand. Genau eine Sekunde später bereute er sein übermütiges Handeln. Blitzschnell war Snape vom Sessel aufgesprungen und sein dunkler Schatten legte sich über Wurmschwanz. Wenn es etwas schlimmeres gab, als von Snape vollkommen ignoriert zu werden, dann war das Snapes volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.  
"Dieses Buch... ist unsagbar wertvoll... wenn du auch nur einen Knick in die Seiten machst... töte ich dich..."  
Wurmschwanz' Hände zitterten, als Snape das Buch wieder an sich nahm. Die plötzliche Nähe von Snapes großer, schwarzer Gestalt machte ihm Angst, er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so dicht vor ihm gestanden hatte. Er wollte weg von ihm, doch irgendetwas lähmte ihn.  
"Weißt du eigentlich worum es in diesem Buch geht, Wurmschwanz?" fragte Snape plötzlich mit fremder, erzählfreudiger Stimme und schaute vielsagend zu Lucius herüber.  
Wurmschwanz sah auf den Einband, aber die abgewetzte, altertümliche Schrift war unlesbar.  
"Äh... Zäubertränke?"  
"Falsch. Folterinstrumente." sagte Lucius von seinem Sessel aus und bei dem Wort "Folter" verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem beunruhigendem Grinsen. Snape blätterte zurück zu der Seite, die sie zuletzt aufgeschlagen hatten und drehte das Buch dann langsam um, so dass Wurmschwanz etwas sehen konnte. Auf der vergilbten Seite war ein Kupferstich abgebildet, so blutig und verstörend, dass es aus einem gottlosen Jahrhundert stammen musste.  
_Die Waage der Gerechtigkeit..._  
Das Bild zeigte eine Person, deren Brustwarzen und Geschlechtsteile an eine Apparatur geklemmt waren, die mit einer mittelalterlichen Zeitschaltuhr basierend auf Sandgewichten, immer fester gezogen wurden.  
"Zeig ihm mein Lieblingsinstrument!" Lucius hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und trat näher an das Geschehen heran. Auf Lucius' Wunsch blätterte Snape ein paar Seiten weiter und erfreute sich an Wurmschwanz' Reaktion, der mittlerweile ganz blass geworden war.  
_Der Pfahl der Einsicht..._  
Das nächste Bild zeigte eine Person, die auf einem thronartigem Stuhl festgekettet war, der von unten ein eingefetteter spitzer Holzpfahl in den After gedreht wurde.  
"Wa-warum zeigen Sie mir das?" brach es aus Wurmschwanz heraus, als er auf das schmerzerfüllte Gesicht der Person starrte.  
"Weil es das ist, was ich mit dir machen werde, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst..."  
Snape blickte auf Wurmschwanz hinab und seine sonst dunkelbraunen Augen nahmen ein tiefschwarz an.  
"Jetzt knie dich hin und heb die Scherben auf."  
Es wäre sehr unklug gewesen Snape jetzt zu wiedersprechen, darum sank Wurmschwanz rasch zu Boden und begann damit die Glassplitter einzusammeln, dennoch kam ihm die ganze Situation eigenartig vor. Er merkte wie Lucius sich näher an Snape heranstellte. Was war das für schreckliches Buch? Warum hatten die beiden die Bilder rausgesucht, die vor allem sexueller Natur waren? Nun, diese Frage konnte er sich beantworten, er hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass Lucius, wenn er Snape besuchte, meistens auch... über Nacht blieb. Aber Wurmschwanz wagte es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was Snape damit meinte, als er sagte, dass er das selbe mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchen würde... Wurmschwanz hörte wie sie sich küssten. Wahrscheinlich fühlten sie sich jetzt unglaublich überlegen. Was bildeten sie sich ein? Glaubten sie tatsächlich, sie könnten so mit ihm umgehen, glaubten sie, sie hätten die selben Rechte wie der dunkle Lord persönlich?  
"Hören Sie auf mir im so Nacken zu sitzen..." flüsterte Wurmschwanz ganz leise. Was war so toll daran, jemanden beim Scherben aufsammeln zu beobachten und sich dabei zu küssen und streicheln? Konnten die beiden ihre kranken Liebeleien nicht in Snapes Schlafzimmer weiterführen?  
"Ich kann so nicht arbeiten, hören Sie auf!" Zwar küssten sich die beiden unmerklich, aber die Geräusche ihrer Münder und ihr sanftes Atmen waren für Wurmschwanz so unerträglich deutlich, dass er sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte. Gerade als er dachte, sie würden endlich aufhören, schwang Lucius seine Arme um Snape und raunte ihm in den Nacken.  
"Tu ihm weh..."  
Blut schnellte aus Wurmschwanz' Haut, als sich Snape mit einem Fuß auf dessen einzige noch echte Hand stellte und die scharfen Splitter der Weinflasche sich tief in die Handfläche schnitten.  
"AHH! Meine Hand- meine Hand- die- die Scherben-!"  
"Heb die Scherben auf." brummte Snape von oben und bewegte seinen Fuß nicht von Wurmschwanz' Hand herunter, dessen Blut man nicht mehr vom verschütteten Wein unterscheiden konnte.  
"Ich- ich- Bitte! Ich kann nicht- MEINE HAND!"  
Snape verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht auf Wurmschwanz' Hand und drehte sie ein bisschen mit dem Absatz in die Scherben hinein. Je fieser er sich verhielt, desto ungehaltener rieb Lucius seine Hände über Snapes Körper.  
"Heb. Die Scherben. Auf." sagte Snape noch einmal bestimmter.  
Wurmschwanz presste die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen und sammelte die Scherben nun mit seiner anderen silbernen Hand ein, während Lucius sich daran machte Snapes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Nachdem Wurmschwanz alle Scherben rund herum eingesammelt hatte, hob Snape seinen Fuß wieder und ließ ihn die letzten blutigen Scherben aus seiner Haut ziehen. Wimmernd musste Wurmschwanz feststellen, dass einige Schnitte so tief waren, dass dort ewig Narben bleiben würden.  
"Meine Hand... meine einzige gesunde Hand..."  
"Du kannst froh sein, dass wir nichts _schlimmeres_ mit dir angestellt haben!" bellte Snape und trat die auf einem Häufchen gesammelten Scherben wieder auseinander, so dass sie sich im Raum verteilten.  
"Du bist nicht hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche, du bist nur hier, weil der dunkle Lord dich NICHT braucht!"  
Snape trat Wurmschwanz mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Gekrümmt vor Schmerz, die verletzte Hand immer noch ausgestreckt, sackte Wurmschwanz röchelnd in sich zusammen. "Du bist weniger wert, als der Dreck unter meinen Schuhen..."  
Snape drückte Wurmschwanz' Gesicht mit seinem Fuß zu Boden. Gleich daneben ließ Lucius Snapes Hemd fallen und öffnete nun dessen Hose.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du böse bist, Severus..." hauchte Lucius und vergrub sein Gesicht in Snapes Nacken. "Lass uns ihm weh tun, lass uns ihm _richtig_ weh tun..."  
Wurmschwanz riss die Augen auf, die schlimmen Bilder aus dem Buch schossen durch seinen Kopf und versetzten ihn in heillose Panik. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich von Snape wegzurollen, rannte stolpernd durch den Raum und verschwand durch die Tür. Er wusste weder durch wie viele Straßen er rannte, noch wohin sie führten, er wollte nur weg von Snape, weg vom Haus, weg von allem, weg.  
"Ach, jetzt ist er weggelaufen..." murmelte Lucius mit gespielter Trauer und befreite Snape vom Rest seiner Kleidung.  
"Wolltest du ihn ernsthaft dabei haben?" fragte Snape, als Lucius es sich wieder auf einem Sessel bequem machte und ihn zu sich zog.  
"Nun... ehrlich gesagt... ja..." Lucius Antwort klang wirklich ernst gemeint.  
"Du bist widerlich."  
"Ich weiß... deswegen liebst du mich."  
Snape öffnete Lucius' Hose und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn.  
"Hättest du wohl gerne."  
"Du wirst es irgendwann einsehen."  
Lucius' Eichel stubste in Snapes glühenden Arsch und versank immer tiefer darin, bis Lucius ihm schließlich seine Version vom _Pfahl der Einsicht _zeigte...

End 


End file.
